Imagination Gone Wild
by The Final Keychain Bearer
Summary: Not sure if category is set right but whatever. This new fan fic is a collection of stories that I happen to think of when im bored, as stated in begining. Hope you all enjoy and review my stories! :D
1. Part 1

Imagination Gone Wild

This is actually just about random things that pop into my head when ever I think of things when I'm bored out of my mind. Good chance it might be several chapters long. Ill be sure to name new stories. On that note, enjoy!

**Inner Darkness**

**Part one:**

"_Please remain seated until we arrive at our destination" _an automated voice said as he buckled himself in. _"Please turn off all electronic devices on your person at this time"_ said the voice again. He turned off his cell and laptop and sat back to enjoy the ride.

"God its great to be rich, especially when you can afford your own private plane to take you anywhere in the world at any time!" he said happily. "And considering all of the electronic breakthroughs within the past few years, I can sit back and do absolutely NADA!"

The plane took off and headed towards it destination, a tropical island in the Bermuda Triangle (yes this guy has a death wish, but what the hell?). _"Estimated arrival time: 2 hours"_ the voice said.

"Alright 2 hours to waste, but what to do? Mmm..think I'll get some sleep" he said as he laid back in his chair and let sleep overtake him.

_1 hour later_

*Explosion*

"Wha-!? What's going on??" he yelled as a bomb exploded dangerously close to the plane.

"_There seems to be a malfunction, please remain ca-" _the voice began, but was cut off by several thumps followed in rapid succession. There was a crack, and then the lights went out.

"Oh God! What the hell is happening!?" he screamed as five figures in dark broke through the top of the plane and light flooded in. "Who are you!?"

"_Your death"_ one of them hissed, and jabbed his claw like hand into the base of the plane, tearing out the power source.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" he yelled and lunged toward the dark figure, but was intercepted by another figure, who slammed his fist into his face, launching him ten feet.

"_You will NOT interfere, or you will die!" _one of them hissed. He struggled to stand up, but was to hurt to even move an inch.

"Ugh, I cant move..help me, someone..". In his last moments of consciousness, he saw one of the dark figures plant something in the middle of the plane that had numbers on it. As he struggled to see what it was, he realized with dread that it was a bomb. "I've got to get..out..of here.." he said, but still couldn't move. "I don't want to die…not yet".

There was a flash of light, and everything vanished into oblivion….or did it?

"_What the? Where am I?"_

_*In the depths of your own mind, where else?*_

"_Who's there!?"_

_*You of course*_

"_No I mean who are you?"_

_*I am you*_

"_Stop jerking me around! Who the hell are you!?"_

_*I just told you, I am you. If you can't comprehend that then there's no point in saving your life*_

"_My life? What are- OH GOD! The plane! The bomb! Oh god I'm going to die!"_

_*Not if you listen closely to what I'm about to say*_

"_Oh god oh god oh god Oh god oh god oh god I'm gonna die!_

_*SHUT UP WITH THAT! I JUST told you to listen to me so you can live*_

"_Oh, sorry. You know normally when you stare death in the face twice in less than five minutes; you kind of need to check your pants for signs of wetness. Now as you were saying?"_

_*Answering your question before as to who am I, I am the darkness that is locked deep inside of your mind. Normally I wouldn't be able to talk to you, but circumstances prove otherwise*_

"_So you're my dark side in a sense?"_

_*Wow your quick. Yes, I guess you can refer to me as your inner darkness. Now returning to the matter at hand, if you want to live, your going to have to free me*_

"_And how do I do that?"_

_*Honestly? Don't have a clue. Didn't really expect to be set free so I never gave it any thought*_

"_Wha- are you freaking kidding me! How the hell do you expect me to know? I didn't even know you existed until now!"_

_*No need to get testy*_

"_Testy!? I'm going to freaking DIE unless I do something NOW! You better be dammed sure I'm testy!!"_

_*Jeez get a grip will you? Ok now let's brainstorm. You could try and think of dark thoughts*_

"_Such as?"_

_*How about the color black?*_

"_OF COURSE! If only I had thought of that sooner!!!"_

_*No need for sarcasm*_

"_Ok fine. Ok I'm thinking of the color black, now what?"_

_Silence_

"_Hello?"_

_*IM FREE!!!!!*_

"_Really??" _

_*No not really*_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!?"_

_*Just thought I would get a laugh*_

"_AHHHHH! I need to free you now!!"_

_*Ooof. Hey what do you know, the chain fell off*_

"_There was a chain?"_

_*Yep*_

"_So you're free?"_

_*Yep*_

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_*Nope, open your eyes*_

"Wha…where am I? OH SHIT!"

The timer had reached zero and the bomb exploded, tearing apart the plane. He threw his hand in front of him as if to protect himself, and then the weirdest thing happened. Something inside him _responded_ to that action, and a black circle surrounded him, protecting him from the blast. He was propelled through the air into nothingness, and then started falling at incredible speeds towards the ground.

"Whoa! That was awesome! How did I do that?"

_*YOU didn't do anything, I did. You just tell me what to do, and I'll do it*_

"Just like that? No catch?"

_*Here I was thinking you were an idiot, shame on me. Yes there is a catch. Every time you use my- excuse me OUR power, I get a little stronger, which in turn makes you stronger*_

"Downside being?"

_*If we become too powerful, we will eventually explode unless we channel the energy into something. Alternatively, I can absorb the power so that doesn't happen, but if I do; I become more independent, and eventually I can take over your body. Better hope I like you if that ever happens!_

"Thanks for the tip. Now what should I do now? Kind of falling at 100 miles/ hour if you haven't noticed"

_*Your not helping yourself with that sarcasm here. As for the problem at hand, try thinking of a glider*_

"Alright. Ok now wha-whoa!" he yelled as his arms and back morphed into he shape of a glider and began to fly through the air. "This is amazing!"

_*See? Told you I'm awesome. Now considering that we have bonded (mentally, not physically you sick pervert) we need a new name. For some reason the narrator keeps calling you "he" which I find inappropriate. Any suggestions?*_

"How about Twin? Seems appropriate enough"

_*Mmm...yeah I like it! Twin it is*_

"Alright, now that that's settled, where to?"

_*Well remember those figures in black? Guess we could hunt them down for trying to kill us. We also need to retrieve that power source they stole right?*_

"Yeah I had forgotten about the power source. What do you suppose they are going to use it for?"

_*Well considering the fact that they flew 10,000 feet into the air and blew up a plane to steal it seems to be a little odd don't you think?*_

"Agreed. Guess there's no use wondering, only one way to find out".

_*See? Thinking alike already"_

"To the Supermarket!"

_*Yeah the super- wait what? What the hell use is that gonna do!?*_

"Im hungry, duh"

_*-.-*_

"Oh alright we'll go look for those dark figures. Shouldn't be to hard to find"

And as he said that, two of the dark figures appeared out of nowhere and began to dive towards them.

_*Look out! Behind you!*_

"Huh? OH CRAP!" Twin said as he hanged a left. One of the figures sped by just an inch away. The second rammed into Twin and they plummeted downward. "Gah! Get off!!!"

"_Neeeevverr" _it hissed. It reached into its pocket and pulled out a small device…with numbers on it. _"I will not let you live. YOU. WILL. DIE!"._

_*Like hell we are. Hold on tight!*_

Twin began to spin, slowly at first, but then gained more and more momentum. In only a few seconds it looked like the two were a drill machine.

"AHHHHHH!!! DIZZY!!!!"

"_Hisssssssssssssss" _the figure screamed as it flew off Twin. It looked down at its hand and yelled in fright. The countdown had originally been set for 5 minutes. Now it was set for 5 seconds.

_*Happy 4th of July motherhumper!*_

The figure screamed in rage as it tossed the bomb away, but was too late to escape the blast. The bomb exploded and incinerated the figure in an instant.

"Cool…wait wasn't there two of them?" Twin said just as the first one rammed into him, this time strapping the bomb onto Twin's chest before he could do anything and propelled itself off into the air.

"_Goodbye...have a nice life. Enjoy the 3 minutes you have left to live" _the figure cackled as it disappeared into a cloud.

"SHIT! Get it off!"

_*Hold still will you? You're making me nauseous*_

"If you haven't noticed we have a BOMB STRAPPED TO OUR CHEST! Help me get it off!"

_*Yes I know which is exactly why I told you to stop moving. Your mistake*_

"What? What are yo-AHHHH!!!!!" Twin screamed as his body whip lashed into the opposite direction at incredible speeds. "What are you doing!?"

_*Saw it in a movie once. We spin around and around, creating enough friction so the bomb melts*_

"But it's METAL! If anything WE will melt first!"

_*Aw crap I forgot about that. Sorry. Here let's try this*_

Twin stopped suddenly (and puked), and dived into the cloud where the figure disappeared. The figure was oblivious to them, so Twin rammed into it with all his might. The figure screamed at them and tried to claw at them.

"Surprise! Now what?"

_*Check the bomb. How much time is left?*_

"5 seconds"

_*Whoa déjà vu huh? Quick! Think of a thin layer around you skin!*_

Twin did just that, and a black layer surrounded the skin. The bomb was on the _outside _of the layer, which meant that the blast would be directed away from the body, to the dark figure. The figure realized this and started clawing at him with new determination, but shredded its claws on the layer. The timer hit zero and the bomb exploded, incinerated the figure just as before. Twin was propelled with enough force to break through 10 brick walls, but was unharmed thanks to the layer.

"Whoa. Wicked"

_*Damn right. Ok 2 down, 3 to go. Let's hope they have this weird obsession with bombs like these two idiots did. Easy pickings then.*_

"Yeah, so now what? I'm going to morph back into the glider real quick"

*Morph*

_*Well I guess we should relax a little. I mean we did just escape an exploding plane, battled two weird ass figures with bombs, and still haven't hit the ground. Think that's enough excitement for one day. Got anyplace to eat?*_

"The Super-"

_*-.-*_

"Oh alright. Wanna go to Applebee's?"

_*Now you're talking. Pizza is on me! Well you actually, considering I don't have an actual body...*_

And so, that day's adventure was through. As Twin headed to Applebee's, he wasn't aware that several hundred miles away the 3 other figures from the plane attack reported to their master.

"_We got the power source, like you requested" _the first one said.

Where are the other 2? What happened?" the master asked.

"_We are not sure. They fell back and never returned. Probably kicking back and slacking off as usual."_

"Very well. I will detonate the bombs they are carrying as punishment. Now as for the power source, thank you. I will call upon you when the time is needed to make my plans a reality" the master said.

"_We await the pleasure" _all 3 said in unison and departed.

"Soon, very soon, I will rule this pathetic world. All with the help of this power source, I will be seen as a God."


	2. Part 2

**Part Two:**

*Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp*!

*_Jesus! What the hell have you been eating man!? I'm inside your mind and I smell that, nasty!*_

"Burritos, God's gift to man. What else?"

*_Oh god! I can't freaking breathe…air..I need air!*_

"Oh stop, how can you breathe anyway when you're inside my head?"

_*That's what I said! Honestly I don't have a freaking clue but I _am,_ and I'm dying. HELP!*_

"All right, stop whining I'll stop eating it. So now about those freakish figures, any idea on them?"

_*Gasp…oh them? Yeah no idea. Any idea on why they wanted that power source?*_

"Nope, none at all. Hey how old are you?"

_*I'm-wait what? I'm inside your head and you're asking me that!? Dude I'm part of your mind.*_

"And that means..what exactly?"

_*Ok let's go through this one step at a time. How old are you?*_

"Hey no fair I asked you first! I am 25"

_*Ok and if your 25, that means your mind is 25 years old right? And since I'm _part_ of your mind that would make me…?*_

"175!"

_*Yeah exa-WHAT!!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT NUMBER!?*_

"Well that's in dog years, so I fig-"

_*IM NOT A FRIGGIN DOG YOU MORON!*_

"No need to get testy."

_*Sigh. Hey I just realized something, why aren't we talking mind to mind? Aren't you in a crowded restaurant?*_

"Yeah I am-oh crap. That would explain those people taking pictures of me then"

_*Feel free to talk mind to mind at anytime, no rush. Hey isn't that the owner of the restaurant? Why does he have a bat…oh crap you better run like hell.*_

"Hey buddy! You better get outta my restaurant if you don't want to be on the show "dancing with da stars", if you get my meaning."

"He he, yeah I'll be on my way, here's the money for the meal. Thanks."

_*I'm pretty sure your not gonna be eating there again anytime soon are you? Hey, why don't we fly back to your place? Uhh, by the way, where is your place?*_

"That place over there, why?"

He just so happens to be pointing to one of the biggest buildings in history for the record. It's about oh say 8000 feet tall…yeah I don't know what the hell one guy is going to do with all that space.

_*THAT!? THAT PLACE IS A FREAKING SCYSCRAPER! LOOKS LIKE MOUNT OLYMPUS FOR GODS SAKE!*_

"Well I was flying in a private jet, so don't you think I would be loaded?"

_*You would think huh? What do you do for a living anyway?*_

"Mm? Oh, I'm in accounting"

_*Really tha-…what? Accounting? WTF!? Ok honestly I have got to stop asking you questions, pretty sure I'm gonna brain myself with a flat iron at some point.*_

"Ok ready to fly? Glider, or actual wings this time?"

_*How about a jetpack? As Bruce Willis says, Yippie Ki yay mother F'er!*_

"Really? A jetpack, awesome!"

*Explosion*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IM ON FIRE! HELP!"

_*We are in the air what are you talking about?*_

"Mmm? Oh sorry. I half expected to blow up."

_*Uh huh. Well if I have death wish I'll be sure to blow us up next time -.-. Well time to head home so we can plan our ne-what the hell?*_

"You are in a restricted air zone! You must land!"

_*You gotta be freaking kidding me, is that a jet?_

"Attention unidentified aircraft! This is a restricted air zone and you must land or I will be forced to use force!"

_*Did this idiot honestly just say that? Hey open your mouth for a second will you?*_

"Attention unidentified idiot! Did you just get out of flight school or something? "I will be forced to use force"? MORON!"

"Shu-shut up! Don't make me use force!"

*_…Forget this fool, let's go.*_

*Explosion*

_*Did he just shoot a missile at us? Aww crap! Think of a shield, quick!*_

*Another explosion* This guy honestly has an addiction to shooting things, so don't be too surprised about his brother.

"Whew that was close. What the-he shot another one!!! Quit it!"

_*Hey you saw the movie Iron Man right? Don't be surprised on what's gonna happen next then.*_

*Black Sabbath's Iron Man intro* Instant morph into one kick ass superhero.

"Freaking awesome..oh my god is this a rocket launcher on my arm? Whoops"

_*What the hell! Dude be careful with that! Wait…was that the heat seeking missile?*_

"Think so."

_*Cover your eyes and fly like your ass is on fire, cause it will be in a few seconds if you don't MOVE IT!*_

*Another massive explosion* As you can see _I_ have an addiction with explosions, but don't let that ruin the randomness of this story. In fact I think it adds to it.

"Crap I think I killed him. Wait no there he is, he pulled the eject lever. Wait is he flicking us off!? Jerk!"

_*I'm pretty sure when you fired the missile he had enough sense to call in reinforcements before he pulled that lever, so again fly like your ass is on fire.*_

"OH MY GOD IT IS! OW OW OW OW! PUT IT OUT!"

_*Dive you idiot! We're above a lake, DIVE!*_

After several backstrokes, doggy paddles, and whatever the hell else there is, the fire goes out.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Hey is this gonna leave a mark?"

_*Umm..it's a burn mark, the hell do you think? Oh wait let me guess; you didn't take the armor off did you. Nope, bonus for me!*_

_*Freaking help me! I can't breathe!*_

_*Oh NOW we talk mind to mind. Hey genius, take it off! Wait what are you doing!? Not your clothes, the armor! I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that one of your past (hopefully not present) jobs was a male stripper, am I right?*_

"Gasp…how did you know?"

_*Hey you finally took it-…what? That was sarcasm about the job..oh my god you were!? LMFAO!!*_

"If it suits you can you keep that quiet for the rest of eternity? Thanks"

_*Whew, honestly I never thought you were one of _those _people. You didn't do anything…you know..*_

"No! Anyway I think we should plan our next move about those figures in case they come back."

_*Way to get off subject but whatever, I agree. I think we should- oh speak of the devil. Don't look now but-oof*_

Pretty sure you can figure out that one of the figures pretty much flew out of no where (again?) and attacked Twin. If not then stop reading this ..

"What the hell! Get off me! Now!"

"_You will not escape us this time! Time to diiie!"_

"You don't happen to have a bomb strapped to your chest do you?"

"_Yes, why do you ask?"_

"Ooh no reason"

*Click. Beeping sound*

"_What have you done!? You've killed us both!"_

"Nah just you. Shield time!"

*Explosion* See?

_*Don't you think you should have interrogated him first? Could have at least invaded his mind to see what he had to think*_

"I can do that!?"

_*Didn't I mention that? Whoops. Ok you can invade people's mind. Just think it and it shall be done. So, 3 down, 2 to go. I almost wish that the last 2 aren't obsessed with bombs, more of a challenge that way.*_

"Just my luck. First my plane blows up, I get shot at by an idiot pilot, my ass catches fire, then I get attacked _again_ by one of those figures. I need a hot bath. Time to call Bobby!"

_*Bobby? Who's Bobby? Wait he's not what I think he is is he..?*_

"No! Forget I said anything."

_*Yeah, but your making it hard to forget. Anyway I agree, nice bath and then some sleep will do us wonders. But first…I want to partay some. To the Reptile Room!*_

"What's that? Never heard of it"

_*No idea. I didn't know the name of any bars so I made it up*_

"Creative aren't you? But I'm going home man, I need some sleep."

_*Yeah I agree lets go*_

"Attention unidentified aircraft! You must land! If you don't I will be forced to use force!"

Both: "*You gotta be friggin kidding me!*"

_*I think it's that other guy's brother…what are the odds?*_

Well the odds of _anything_ happening in this story are pretty high to be honest. In the next part the –blank- come to assault Twin's house. What? Didn't think I would give you THAT much of an insight would you?

God, this damn fly. I need a fly _swat_ter to kill it.


	3. Part 3

**Part Three:**

After the repeated incident with the idiot pilot's brother (which of course included several explosions, multiple deaths below that won't be looked into, and for some reason a flying cow..), everything eventually settles and Twin goes back to his home for a bath.

"This is how life should be lived, in a nice warm bath,"

_*Wow you were right this does feel good. Got any bubble soap?*_

"Why would I….I'm 25. Plus its time to get out, need to start making plans remember?"

_*Yeah yeah I hear you. So what to do? I guess we should just wait for another one to pop up right? I mean three of them have already come at us, why not wait for the other two?*_

"Yeah I guess so. Question is how do they keep finding me? I don't exactly broadcast myself to the world you know."

_*Mmm. Receive any unusual gifts within recent months?*_

"Yeah from Bob-er I mean from my…mother?"

_*Alright, good save by the way, kudos. So what was the gift?*_

"A certain article of clothing…"

_*Oh god, oh ma freaking gosh no way! Ok, for the sake of my sanity I'm going to ask if there are any other gifts you've gotten lately?*_

"Uhhh, I got a bracelet from one of my fans."

_*Fans? I thought you said you didn't broadcast yourself, who could possibly…oh god not again. Dude I think you need to get tested or something, sort of an epidemic around the world you know.*_

"No not that! I was a musician in high school. Had a lot of fans back then. One of them contacted me and gave me a bracelet. Want to see?"

_*Kind of the point of this conversation wouldn't you agree? Mmm, hey open that small rectangular thing would you? What the hell!? Look at this circuitry! Hey is that a camera?*_

"Camera!? Destroy it!! It's been watching me all this time! Hiyah!"

*Smash* Mind you this house has no tools lying around at all what so ever, yet he just happened to have a hammer at the ready to smash this thing. Question that comes to mind, WHERE!?

_*How stupid are you!? We could have traced the signal its sending back to whoever is watching you! MORON!*_

"Oh sorry, it's just that I have some secrets that need to be kept on the DL, if you get my meaning"

_*Oh for god's sake give me a damn gun! Somebody! HELP!*_

"Well I'm going to head for bed, tired as can be."

*The next morning*

_*WAKE UP!! COME ON HURRY!*_

"Wha- what happened!?"

_*There's a swat car outside! They have rocket launchers aimed at the building!*_

Told you it was coming. I really don't know exactly why they are outside as of yet, still working on it.

"What are they doing here? Nothing is wrong. Here let me open the window and ask. Hey guys what's the ma-WHOA!"

His timing couldn't have been any worse. One of the swat guys sneezed and squeezed his trigger at the same moment Twin looked out his window.

_*See! They just shot at you with a freaking gun! They mean business, which means we need to get the hell out of here. Let me do the honors*_

*Iron Man Intro again* Just a heads up. This might occur often in the near future, since I'm currently watching the show Iron Man: Armored Adventures. If you have seen the movie Iron Man you know why. For some reason he blows open a hole in the wall, instead of just flying out the window he just opened.

"You do know that window was open right?"

_*More dramatic this way*_

"Yeah, but it scared the crap out of the guys below and now they are shooting rockets at us!"

_*Well in that case I guess I should have thought about it first. Dude, Iron Man suit, remember? Here let me demonstrate.*_

His demonstration consisted of putting out his hand and using the repulsor to create an energy beam that spread out and expanded, like a bowl. This blocked and destroyed all of the rockets.

"Freaking awesome. I don't remember that in the movie though."

_*What? Nobody said I couldn't improvise right? With our power, our imagination is the limit really.*_

"You totally ripped that off from a movie didn't you?"

_*Yeah, although I cant remember which. Anyway its time to get out of here don't you think? Got any home away from home places you go to, and since I know its coming, with Bobby?*_

"Yeah I do actually. Not to far from here, especially using this suit. It should only take a few minutes."

_*First I think we should deal with those swat down there. Something doesn't feel right about them.*_

"Like what?"

_*Well for starters they haven't stopped shooting rockets at us, in case you haven't noticed. Plus they don't seem scared that a totally random guy just turned into one of the most kick ass technological superheroes of all time. I think its time to return the favor*_

And just like that, about 30 missiles were sent flying in there air down to the swat guys. Incredibly weird thing is, they didn't even blink when they were completely annihilated. No screams or anything of the sort. And when the dust settled…

"JESUS CHRIST! There not dead! Omigod I think they are zombies."

_*What makes you say that?*_

"Well I don't think its normal for a guy who just got his leg blown off to be laughing manically. And I CERTAINLY don't think its normal for a guy's body to be moving, WITH NO HEAD!!"

And I CETAINLY think this is a new twist for this story, if not a random one. I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm thinking of right now. Still trying to think how zombies relate to this, if at all.

_*Well calm down first. I think there may be a reasonable solution to this*_

"Im all ears"

_*Lets play Left 4 Dead! I mean doesn't it have this stuff in it to?*_

"-_-. Dude what the hell is wrong with you? My solution to this is to blow them all away!"

Unibeam baby! Massive explosions and complete chaos just everywhere. For those of you wondering, no I'm not some sadistic lunatic. Just have an overactive imagination at times.

_*Uhh, think you went too far*_

"What makes you say that? Think I did pretty well"

_*Pretty well destroying the entire town! Jeez I know _I'm _crazy at times, but wow you're just a full blown lunatic*_

"Oh, well sorry for not taking it down a notch. Nobody was in the town anyway. I gave them all a vacation. Kind of helps when you're a multi million dollar accountant. Give everyone free vacations when you decide to blow up the town."

_*But when did, how did you? Oh for god's sake hand me a flat iron would you? Jeez _I _need a vacation from you, and we've only known each other for a day. Now that there is nothing left to go back to I think we should-what the? What is that giant black thing over there?*_

That "giant black thing" really _was_ a giant. It is about 50 feet tall and wide, which means it must eat a lot –rim shot-…. Ok moving on.

"20 bucks its one of those figures in that giant thing"

_*Your on!*_

Intercom: _"You will not escape this time! .DIE!"_

_*S.O.B!*_

"Pay up!"

_*With what money? I'm not tangible remember?_*

"S.O.B! Ah well. So uhh, what should we do about this? I don't think this one is obsessed with bombs like the others, just giant robots."

_*Why are you asking me? You're the one that just blew up an entire town without blinking an eye, you think of something.*_

And so he tried…and tried…._and tried!_ Ok for some reason he doesn't seem to be thinking at all. And while he is spacing out the giant robot swung its giant arm in an arc and smashed Twin into the ground like a football after the final touchdown. Oh crap that had to hurt.

_*Ooooowww! Why weren't you paying attention!? If we weren't wearing this suit we would be dead! Hey are you listening?*_

"Yes mom. Well _sorry_ for not paying attention while trying to come with a plan. Ooh! I got it! UNIBEAM!"

_*And it only took a 300 pound smack to the head for you to come up with that. Wonder what its going to take if this doesn't work. 400, 600? Maybe 800! By then we might have no brain cells to think with, so make sure this works!!*_

The unibeam was fired. The giant robot was struck head on and flew back a few hundred feet. But then got up as if it just laid down for a nap with no dents what so ever.

_*Think we should go make a stone club for it? Might be enough force behind that to knock some sense into you!*_

"Hey what you said before about our imagination being the limit is that true?"

_*Yeah I guess so, why?*_

"So we can make just about anything, correct?"

_*Yes yes get to the point already.*_

"How about creating a ball of antimatter? I just read the book Angels and Demons, which is about finding a canister that contains a ball of antimatter that, if touched by any element, will explode with the force to level an entire city, or in his case a 50 foot robot."

_*Mmm, I like it! Lets do it!*_

A ball of antimatter was created inside of a small sphere that was airtight and contained magnets all around it that repelled the antimatter to the center so it wouldn't explode before it reached the robot (completely ripped off from the book yes). With a dash of ingenuity, Twin formed a cannon that shot the sphere dead in the robots mouth (that's what she said!). The sphere smashed against the back of the robot and exploded, leaving nothing behind except…well nothing, since Twin already blew everything else up.

_*Wow I'm impressed, and that's not easy to do*_

"Thanks, your approval means everything, without it I would die –faints-"

_*Oh ha ha. Anyway 4 down, 1 to go. Aww crap!! We forgot to interrogate him! We _cannot_ forget the next time alright?*_

"Yeah. It's just that we were so busy trying to figure out how to kill this guy we sort of forgot huh?"

_*I think we should go to that house you mentioned earlier, I'm dead tired.*_

"Ditto, let's get out of here"

And again, several hundred/thousand miles away, another conversation is taking place.

"_Master! Master! They are all dead! I'm the only one left! Twin seems to be much more than we imagined. It's only a matter of time before he comes here to-"_

"SILENCE!! He will _not_ come here, not as long as I am alive. And so as long as _you_ are alive, you will do everything in your power to make sure he doesn't come within spitting distance of this place. Is that understood?"

"_Yes sir. But there is something about that last statement that might be a problem."_

"Why is that?"

"_They are on their way here this moment. You were wrong about him never coming back to one of his getaways. "_

"WHAT!? That's not possible! Gah! Ok new plan. Take this replica of the power source stolen from the plane. It is not as powerful as the original, but it should be enough to destroy Twin. And if the doesn't work, Twin isn't the only one who has unleashed his Inner Darkness, isn't that right?"

_*Yes, master. They will have no chance at beating the two of us together. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!*_

"Yes you are right my friend. After Twin is out of the way, we will rule this pathetic world, and be seen as GODS! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Yeah may be a little corny but what the hell. I lean more toward writing sarcastic remarks and the sorts, not a compelling story line. So anyway yeah the bad guy is getting ready to emerge, the final figure is on its way to "destroy" Twin with its newfound powers yadda yadda. I'm pretty sure I ended the first part similar to this to, ah well. So yeah 2 more parts to go, hope you keep reading.


End file.
